sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW - X Dimensions
This has no plans for a fan game as of yet. But Its fun to write down a Listings in case someone comes up with plans to make one. This Project is based on the crossover games Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone which combines Stratagy RPG and Fighting gameplay together, as many many familiar faces from Namco and Capcom (and Sega in X Zone) jump across worlds fighting together to defeat a powerfull foe. For those unfammiliar to X Zone you might want to sit this out. or quickly study up on it to get the idea. Or download the Demo on eshop to get a quick feel for how the game works. This Project is Free Join if you havnt figured it out already BUT WAIT!!! '''If your going to take part. you are only allowed 2 Pair units, 2 Solo Units, and 3 Rival Units Plot In the real world a young man named Xeran is living his normal boring life. until one day he is ambushed by creatures from another world, panicing with his life as he trys to fight off the monsters alone he is saved by a mysterious non human being Lexia who tells him that an evil mastermind is plotting to twist the reality of all dimensions. willing to help Xeran teams up with her and the two begin their quest to save all the dimensions with help of many fammiliar faces of the SFCW community. Exclusive Characters Xeran & Lexia - The Protagonists, a Pair of Dimension jumpers who gather heroes of different worlds to fight the big evil. (Need Designs) the bad guys consist of two admin monsters, the main villain, and the final boss, Pair Units The main units that do the fighting. Can either be two characters from the same world (creator) or a combination of two characters of two different worlds (creator) (Lets try to limit ourselves to 22 Pair Units) #Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami (JonicOokami7) #Nega C Payne the Bandicoot & Optimus Kiefer (JonicOokami7) #Junior the Hedgehog & Crymson the Cat (Apallo the Hedgehog) #Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin the Mongoose (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Iron Minerzone & Shockina Wave (Iron Minerzone) #Mark-Ross the Mouse & Harvest the Raccoon (Muppet171) #Aysel the Bunny & Acacia the Wolf (AngelFlames) #Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros (FroZenHyBrid) #Russel the Terrier and Leona the Lion (Muppet171) # Sean the Hedgehog and Regent the Fox ( SeanTheHedgehog) #Apallo The Hedgehog & Eclipse The Hedgehog (Apallo the Hedgehog) # Rampage Minerzone & Jinx Ill'usis (Iron Minerzone) # Vanessa the Deer/Deerling and Digital the Hedgehog(AngelFlames) # Tobias The Hedgehog & Ristar (SonicKnucklesFan92) # Dillon and Dot (SniperAssassinX) # F.EXE and Servant #001 (Flamelord333) Solo Units Secondary rate characters who can be equipped to a Pair unit to assist in battle. Same applies as the number of pair units lets try to have the same number of Solo's #Jacob the Pikachu (JonicOokami7) #Laufeia Yamikaze the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Marshall the Mongoose (Muppet171) # Voltron the Hedgehog (Deathguy81) # Railei the Traveler(SniperAssassinX) #Otega the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Ramona the Bat (Muppet171) #Nagisa Zeila (AngelFlames) #Tioda Jamboticon (Iron Minerzone) #Cloud The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Onychinus Tenebros (FroZen) #Steve the Skeleton (Iron Minerzone) #Viera Scarlet (AngelFlames) Enemy Units The guys you beat up specifically enemies from different worlds (creators) #Dimensional Worm (Original) #Dimensional Weasel (Original) #Vortex Golem (Original) #Black Hole Titan (Original) #Cyrexian Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Cyrexian Fire Lizard (JonicOokami7) #Flying Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Minions (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Brutes (JonicOokami7) #Shadow Hounds (JonicOokmi7) #Desert Golems (SniperAssassinX) #Thieves (SniperAssassinX) #Kyokoku Ninjas (Muppet171) #Kyokoku Magicians (Muppet171) #Veridi Knights (SeantheHedgehog) #Dark Knights (Deathguy81) #Dark titans (Deathguy81) #Dark snakes (Deathguy81) #Agress-Bots (Muppet171) #Aurora Dojo Pupils (Muppet171) #Demonic Angels (DUBSTEPxSonic) #Virus Bugs (AngelFlames) #Water Knights (AngelFlames) #Aquatic Snakes (AngelFlames) #WarZonian Soldier (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Ant (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Spitter (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Bee (Iron Minerzone) #Insectoid Swarmer (Iron Minerzone) #Dark mages (Deathguy81) #Dark gunners (Deathguy81) #Dark ninjas (Deathguy81) #Private Ops Security (SniperAssassinX) Rival Units Characters from other worlds (creators) who are stronger then usual enemies. essentially bosses (Limit 22) #Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami * (JonicOokami7) #Darkness Centros the Hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Doctor Edgar Cyrex (Regular and Trance Mode) (JonicOokami7) #Obsidian Warzone (Iron Minerzone) #Xiao the Otter (Muppet171) #Nec the Rabbit (DUBSTEPxSonic) #King Efther (SeanTheHedgehog) #Somnus Onebros * (FroZenHyBrid) #Rin the Hyena (Muppet171) #Rekk Scratch * (Iron Minerzone) #Kul the Goddess (Muppet171) #The Entity (SFCB) #Sir Wilem Duchbagge (SniperAssassinX) #Omega Eclipse (Apallo) #Kikaru Rose Blacklust (Apallo) ( * ) Prior to becomming a Pair/Solo Unit Event Only Characters Characters who only appear for the purpouse of a cutscene #Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog (JonicOokami7) #Dexter the Raccoon (Muppet171) #Arti the Carbuncle (Muppet171) Movesets The attacks each unit (Pair/Solo/Rival) can do, '''Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami A - Sword of Shiranui and Yamiblade A < - Ookami Sphere and Dark Gale A > - Bruzooka and Bolt 3 - Induces Stun A v - Solar Bead Whip and Fire 3 (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Heroes Tremor and Ice 3 (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Trance Termination - Induces Down Assist Attack - Sword of Shiranui and Dark Gale Multi Attack - Trance Mode B and Trance Mode T - (accessible after scene in Chapter 25) Skills -''' Broken Legacy - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Jonic uses Broken Legacy to fight Shadow Movement - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Oblivion decends into the Shadows Ookami's Mirror - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, Jonic defends using the Ookami's mirror. Irn Bru Rations - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Jonic Pops open a can of Irn Bru Spiritual Desperation - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 'Nega C Payne the Bandicoot and Optimus Kiefer ' A - Bandicoot Punch and Baseball Bat A < - Negaton Bomb and Blue dome headbutt - Induces Stun A > - Tornado Spin and Lower gut strike A v - Double Gas out - Induces Poison (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Junk throw and Pants drop (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Super Twatdoken Assist Attack - Negaton Bomb and Blue Dome Headbutt Multi Attack - G.R.I.N.D Barrage - (accessible at level 30) 'Skills ' Jetpack flight - Costs 15 XP - +2 Range - Optimus uses his Jetpack to move around Wake up Slap - Costs 20 XP - Heals Status effects (Self or ally) Nega slaps the status out of an ally Sentry Set up - Costs 30 XP - Attack Range +2 - Nega errects a sentry - more to come soon- '''Iron Minerzone the Zonian & Shockina Wave A - Pickaxe and Shock Blade A < - Pathblasters and Slingshock Cannon A > - Strength and Hover Boot Combo Kicks A v - Zoniron Laser arms* and Shockwave Rocket Barrel Launcher (Accesible at Level 15) A ^ - Zoniron Leap Kick Boots* and Slingshock Mark 2 (Accessible at Level 25) Special Attack - Shockifiyng Technology - Induces Stun Assist Attack - Pathblasters and Slingshock Cannon Multi Attack - Zoniron and Shockwave MechTech (* Does not include the entire Zoniron Power Suit just parts of it) Skills -''' Kiss of Power Boost - Costs 30 XP - +15 in Attack, Iron gets kissed by Shockina, in return trying to show off his power. Pickaxe and Slingshock Breakthrough - Costs 15 XP - Nullifies ZOC, Iron and Shockina combine their attacks. Doctor's Orders - Costs 20 XP - Nullifies Poison - Shockina puts on Anti-bioterial body shields that prevent Poison for 2 turns. Zonitech Healing Drone - Costs 30 XP - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally). Iron spawns a Healing Drone from his Wrist Comm. 'Sean The Hedgehog and Regent The fox ' A - Fire and ice bomb A< - Fire and Ice Sword A> - Fire Wall Av- Ice Blast A^ - Fire Blast Assist Attack - Fire And Ice shard Special Attack - Fire and Ice Stun Multi Attack - Fire and Ice Meteor '''Skills - Fire and Ice Wall - costs 80 xp, Fire and Ice Blast- 85 xp , Fire and Ice healing- 90 xp Apallo the Hedgehog & Eclipse the Hedgehog A - Over the Sun and Full Moon Fist A < - Gaia's Wave and Darkness Barrage -Induses Stun/Bind A > - Pheonix Charge and Grim Charge - Induces Posion A v - Wind Sickles and Scythe Storm (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Over the Heavens and Down to Earth (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Chrono FInalie - Induces Down Assist Attack - Over the Sun and Full Moon Fist Multi Attack - Fire Pillar and Darkness Cannon - (accessible at level 30) Skills -''' '''Junior the Hedgehog & Crymson the Cat A - Fire Waves and Kitten Bomb A < - Dragon Wheel and Fireball Barrage -Induses Stun A > - Pheonix Charge and Blazing Wheel - Induces Posion A v - Fire Sickles and Claw Beserker (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Volcanic Rush and Claw Upper (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - A Match Made in Heaven - Induces Down Assist Attack - Dragon Wheel and Fireball Barrage Multi Attack - Dragon's Slam and Panther Bite - (accessible at level 30) Skills -''' ' ' '''Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin The Mongoose A - Energy Punch + Fire Dash Attack A< - Energy Burst + Fire Ball Attack A> - Spin Dash Attack + Terra Quake Av - Atomic Wave + Tsunami Attack (accessible at LVL 15) A^ - Atomic Shock + Shockwave Attack (Accessible at LVL 35) Special Attack - Dual Power - Induces Fire Assist Attack - Energy and Elemental Rocket Multi Attack - Ultimate Duo Attack (unlocked at LVL 20) Skills -''' Energy Charge - Costs 20 XP - +15 in Attack, Ion charges his energy to gain more power. Fire Core Upgrade - Costs 30 XP - Fire Element Attached, Gavin upgrades turning into Fore core Gavin causing all of his attacks fire based. Fire to Atomic - Costs 40 XP - binds Atomic and Fire based attacks , this allows ion and Gavin to share there power. Ultimate Fusion - Costs 50 XP - Binds fusion - Ion and Gavin fuse using Energy Fusion. '''Morpheus Tenebros & Somnus Onebros A- Relegatus and Libero A< - Charon Lash and Tarturus Whip Mark-Ross the Mouse and Harvest the Raccoon A - Knife Circus and Animal Parade A < - Autumnal to Wind Blast and Tessen Toss A > - Rifle Rampage and Star Fall A v - Snap Judgement and Prayer Princess (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Sick Side-Step and Genetic Generosity (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Two Become One - Induces Down Assist Attack - Trembling Body and Absolute Miracle Multi Attack - Moon Shatter - (accessible at level 30) Skills - Animal Rapport - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Up and Over - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Strong Bonds - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, . Self Serve - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Master's Gift - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 Tears of Animality - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Defense is raised by +15 Russel the Terrier and Leona the Lion A - Basic Knowledge and Sporting Rage A < - Harmonious Union and Tough Love A > - Generational Gash and Crushed Dreams A v - Perfect Aptitude and Unholy Duo (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Study Break and Training Pain (Accessible at level 40) Special Attack - Perky Pummel - Induces Sleep Assist Attack - Scan Silence and Just Friends Multi Attack - R&L - (accessible at level 30) Skills - Spell Sap - Costs 30 XP - +15 in attack, Blind Fury - Costs 15 XP - Nulifys ZOC, Perfect Dance - Costs 30 XP - +15 Defense, . Shielding Glow - Costs 30 Xp - Heals 30% HP (Self or Ally), Crush Dance - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Attack is raised by +15 Love's Dance - Passive - When Hp is below 50% Defense is raised by +15 Dillon Weschafer & Dot Kolen A - Rapid Fire and Judo Throw A < - AV Strike and Killer Combo A > - Meteor Smash and Backdrop A v - Precision Kicks and Back Breaker (Accessible at Level 15) A ^ - Focus Attack and Pile Driver (Accessible at Level 40) Special Attack - Megaton Strike - Induces Stun Assist Attack - Leg Drop and Fatal Knives Multi Attack - Killer Instinct(accessible at the end of Chapter 10) Skills - Navigator's Instinct - Costs 15 XP - +2 Movement- Dot's Navigation Skills kick in(Self) Medkit - Costs 30 XP - 30% health restore- Dot goes around and heals everyone injured(All Allies) Let's Go Crazy! - Costs 15 XP - + 15 Attack - Dillon decides to kick it up a notch and let loose(Self only) Solo's Jacob the Pikachu ''' Solo assist - Thunderbolt Assuilt, - Induces Stun, Jacob bounces in using thunder bolt twice and then finishes off with a Volt Tackle '''Skills Tailcopter Flight - Costs 20 XP - Nulify ZOC - Jacob uses his tail to propell into the air like a helicopter, Raikou Mode - Costs 40 XP - Nulify Enemy block - Jacob becomes his ancient beast persona to destroy enemy shields. Sidekick Pickup - Cost 30 XP - Halfs cost to rescue - Jacob gives a helping hand Lafueia Yamikaze the Hedgehog Solo assist - Mindbreaking Magic - Induces Bind, Laufeia appears enveloping her foe with psychic mist and begins to throw it about finishing off by willing the mist to explode. Skills Heal Magic - Cost 30 XP - Heals 30% HP (self or ally), Laufeia musters white magic to heal wounds, Heal Plus - Cost 80 XP - Heals 80% HP (All Allies), Laufeia Musters powerful white Magic to heal all her allies Debarrier - Costs 30 XP - Nulify enemy block Laufeia uses dark magic to remove an enemy shield. Voltron the Hedgehog Solo assist - Mega assault Skills - to be written soon - Tioda Jamboticon Solo assist - KaBOOMbox - Induces Down and finishes with a mid powered explosive. Skills-''' Jammin' Time! - Costs 20 XP - Nullifies ZOC - Tioda turns on her Boombox to noisily distract the enemies Frequency Jammer - 10 XP - Nullifies Stun- When an Enemy is about to unleash an attack that Induces Stun, Tioda is given an option to counter with this Skill. '''Railei Solo assist- self taught strike- Induces stun upon finishing with a downward slash. Skills-''' Hero's Valor - Costs 30 XP - +15 defense- Railei's calm nature allows for better defensive skill Field Orders: quick step - Costs 50 XP - movement range +2 - Railei takes charge and orders everyone to step up their movement. '''Otega Solo assist - Rapid Fire Strike - Induces Stun after final bullet hits, Otega jumps in and shoots his signature Dual wield pistols. Skills-''' Speed Strike - Costs 40 XP - +20 Speed - Otega increases his tactical skills causing any pair unit to increase their speed Field Orders: Final Strike - Costs 60 XP - Attack +50 - Otega Gives any pair unit a attack boost. '''Marshall the Mongoose Solo assist - Deadly Blade- Marshall jumps down and the screen goes black, the sound of a sword slashing is heard, the screen comes back showing a cross on the ground. Skills 6 Weapon Salute - Costs 40 XP - + 20 Speed, Marshall waves his weapons to give any pair a speed boost. Prayer Please -Costs 60 XP - +15 Defense, Marshall gets on his knees and prays, giving any pair a defense boost Ramona the Bat Solo Assist - Demon's Dance- Ramona appears in black winged armor and stabs the opponent rapidly 25 times with her rapier and flies away. Skills Astral Drain - Costs 40 XP - Heals 20% amount of HP - Ramona stabs herself and her life force is transferred to any pair Demon's Gate - Costs 60 XP - +15 Attack - Ramona makes a circle motion with her rapier and a dark light shines through cloaking any pair in darkness giving an attack boost Rival Units '- '''Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami ' Special Attack - Renegade cutdown - Induces Down - Oblivion Skillfully strikes with his scythe sending them flying before unleashing a Trinity of Ice 3 Bolt 3 and Fire 3, Multi Attack - Army of Shadows - Oblivion summons a small group of Shadow Minions grunts and titans and orders them to attack, '''Darkness Centros the Hedgehog Special Attack - Corruptive Blaster - Induces bind - Darkness pulls out a revolver shooting his foe, before rushing foward and punching him/her in the lower gut with his corrupted arm. He then raises said arm and blasts them wth a Dark beam. Multi Attack - Chaotic Structure - Darkness Enters his True Corruption form and Claws at his enemies before blasting them with a beam from the mouth in his chest Doctor Edgar Cyrex (Trance Mode) Special attack - Acid Blaster - Induces Poison - Cyrex spews acid on his foes sending them backward. Multi attack - Primal Tear up - Cyrex lashes his tail in a sweeping motion to send foes flying and then Strikes with his claws before spewing acid on them. Sir Wilem ''' Anarchistic Combination- Induces Bind - Sir Wilem's dirty tactics involving swordplay and deadly precision Multi Attack - Pride - Induces Stun - Wilem produces Three swift slashes, a wave of darkness, and also a sadistic laugh '''Xiao the Otter Special attack - Kunai Storm - Xiao jumps into the air and throws 100 kunai and zooms towards the ground and punches the enemy driving the kunai into the enemy's body. Multi attack - Shadow Ninpo - Induces Down - Xiao begins chanting a spell and punches the ground causing the ground to blow up. Rin the Hyena Special attack - Motor Hell- Rin hops on a giant motorcycle and rides around, firing missiles and lasers. Multi Attack - Doom Machine - Induces Poison - Rin becomes covered in armor that makes him look like a metal Phoenix, he flies around firing guns and attacking with his 5 swords. Kul the Goddess Special attack - Holy Bell- Kul pulls out a bell and begins ringing it, the ring summons a star shower to rain damaging all enemies. Multi attack - Clarity Wings- Induces Stun - Kul flies into the air and diving wings appear from her back. She pulls out a bow and arrow and begins firing at the ground. Then she pulls out her boomerang and throws it into the air summoning a rainbow. Somnus Onebros Special Attack- Libero's Punishment- Somnus begins attacking his foes mercilessly with Libero, damaging all enemies Multi Attack- Anarachy Scourge- He spins Libero and forms various whips, attacking many people before doing a roundabout slash with Libero. Terms XP - Cross Points, as units battle they work up XP in a gauge displayed on screen, XP is used to access Skills Special and multi attacks Skills - Skills are abilitys Pair and Solo units have. Skills can either raise stats, raise the movement range, heal by a percentage, or Nullify the ZOC. ZOC - Zone of control, Basically it means you cant walk through enemy units without an ability Counter - Costs 15 XP When an enemy attacks you have the option to counter and perform some attacks on the enemy unit, Be warned though you will take the full damage before battle starts, Defend - Costs 30 XP, defend and take half of the damage Full Defend - Costs 50 XP, Take no damage Special Attack - When a unit has at least 90 Xp they can unleash a special attack on an enemy unit. Example Multi Attack - Same applies as Special attacks but can be accessed on the map on multiple enemy units, Stun - When stunned you cannot counter/defend, This ailement ends either the next turn, an item or skill, or getting attacked again Poison - Units take 20% damage at the start of the next turn. This status ends after the damage is taken. or can be ended before hand with a skill or item. Bind - Locks the use of Items or Skills, Ends automatically next turn, or by another units skill or item. Down - Enemys will still hit you for full damage even if Counter or defend was selected, Ends automatically next turn. K.O - When a unit's hp is down They cannot move. Certain chapters require the player to keep certain units Alive for the whole chapter, Recuse - A method used to revive fallen units, This Action costs at least 90 XP to use, however certain Equips and Skills will let players rescue for less. Equips When defeating a Boss/Rival Unit or open a chest you will obtain equipment that will do various things, Weapons will raise Offensive Stats. While Accessorys will have other special effects. Weapons Crowbar - +3 ATK +2 TEC - A Rusty tool used to open crates, once again filling its role as an in game item, Throwback Blaster'*'' - +6 ATK +2 SPD - A Walther P38 Colored in the scheme of a Evil Robot Leader from a Generation long ago It is favored by the Red Zonian. ( * This is the only weapon that when equipped replaces Iron's Pathblasters with Throwback Blasters) Dual Pistols - +6 ATK - This is a basic Dual wield weapon Baseball Bat - +4 ATK + 2 DEF- a Basic Baseball Bat perfect for home runs. Lamia Claws - +7 ATK, - 3 TEC, +4 SPD - Claws modeled after a Lustrous clone of the Cyrex Empire The Pick of Destiny - +4 ATK, +2 DEF, +4 Tec - A mysterious pick that was ued to defeat the devil -More will be added soon- Accessory Blue Bandanna - +3 Speed - Nulify ZOC - A Bandanna that makes one slip through foes. it bares the initials S.J.H Special MinerZonian Attire - Nullify Stun - The Attire of Every MinerZonian on Zonia, This one is Shock-proof. Prayer Bangle - +3 DEF - Nulify Down - This Bangle is blessed by a holy spell. On the bangle is the symbol of a Badger with the letters D.I engraved under the Badger.. Momento Ribbon - +400 HP, -10 Def, Gives full HP when rescuing, A blue ribbon that once belonged to a Lady of the house of Violet, It holds many memories and the enchantment of life. Life Sphere - +600 HP, An orb that gives off the vibes of life. Items Items are usually found in breakable rubble, chests or defeating common enemys. there are 3 kinds, HP, XP, and Ailement, HP Small Health Bar - Recovers 10% HP (Self) Milkshake - Recover 15% HP (Self or Ally) Irn Bru - Recovers 30% HP (Self or Ally) Bacon - Recovers 50% HP (Self or Ally) Waterians Tears - Heals all HP (Self) Zonitech Heal Sentry - Heals 10% HP each turn, stops when HP is 100% or Pair Unit takes Damage. (Self) -more to be added soon- XP XP boost - Raises XP by 10% (no more then 100) XP kit- Raises XP by 30% (no more then 100) Spirit Sphere - Raises XP by 50% (no more then 100) Soul Shell - Raises XP by 70% (no more then 100) Ancient canister - Raises XP by 100% (does not go over 100) -more will be added soon- Ailment Bind cutters - Cures Bind (Self or Ally) Destunner - Cures Stun (Self or Ally) Healus all - Cures all Ailments (Self or Ally) Zero Pill - Cures Posion (Self or Ally) Down Eagler- Cure Down (Self or Ally) Other Megaelixer - Full HP and Full XP (no more then 100%) (All Allies) Legend potion - Full HP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Golden Solution - Full HP/XP (No more then 100%) w/ Random Buff (Self or Ally) Legacy Beryl - Full XP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Power Biscuit - Increses ATK by 2. Music Brave New World - Namco X Capcom - Main Theme Wake Up - Story of the Year - Jonic's theme Ultraviolet - Devil May Cry - Oblivion's theme In my head - Capture the crown cover - Optimus's theme Its On Again by Kendric Lamar- Sean's theme Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry - Mark-Ross' theme Daybreak- Street Fighter Alpha 3- Railei's theme Kill or Be Killed - No More Heroes 2 - Dillon's theme The Way You Move - Killer Instinct - Dot's theme Our Moment - Skidope - Ion and Gavin's theme Last Train to Paradise (Bullseye Remix) - KDrew - Otega's theme Complete the mission - BBOSS - Voltron's theme Danger Zone - KDrew - Nec's theme Every Heart - Xiao's theme. Bad Apple - Touhou Project - Marshall's theme Sanctuary- Kingdom Hearts 3 - Harvest's theme The Viper -Devil May Cry- Somnus' theme Gigan Rocks - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Aysel's Theme Gadget Round - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Acacia's Theme Sentimental Generation -School Rumble- Russel's Theme Honest Eyes - Black Tide - Leona's Theme Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky - Rin's theme Bring me to Life - Evanesence - Ramona's theme Aquatic Times - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Nagisa's Theme. Counting Stars - One Republic - Iron & Shockina's Theme Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato - Kul's Theme His World (instrumental) - Sonic (06) - Rival Battle theme Un-gravify - Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Boss theme Central City - Sonic Adventure - Casual Moments Go Next - Project X Zone - Played End chapter cutscenes Deadly Whisper - Project X Zone - Tense Moments Parasite Eve - Kyrie - Epic Moments Areas Shibuya - Japan - (Real World) I.B.S Mansion - Vita Nova City (JonicOokami7) Vita Nova City - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) Dark Reframe Fortress - Vita Nova Islands (JonicOokami7) Niverok Volcanic Plains - NIverok Island - Zero Islands (Apallo the Hedgehog) Mount Zetto - Zero Islands (Apallo the Hedgehog) Zeti Kingdom - Majang - Mobius (Apallo the Hedgehog) The Depths of Dimensions - (Original) Desert of the Outlawed- Ethria (SniperAssassinX) Residential District 4C- Earth (SniperAssassinX) Kingdom of Maradi - DarkFalls (SeanTheHedgehog) Downtown Core City - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Forest of Truth - Cortopia (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kyokoku Village - Mobius (Muppet171) Castle Garden - Entha kingdom (Deathguy81) Deep Ruins - Mobius (DUBSTEPxSonic) Kingdom of Maradi - Castle Courtyard and Village (SeanTheHedgehog) Rocky Temples - Mobius (AngelFlames) Corrupted Cybernetic City - Cybresa (AngelFlames) Aurora Polytechnic - Earth (Muppet171) Inferno Depths - (Original) Warzone Castle Courtyard - Zonota or Mobius (Iron Minerzone) Iron Co. Laboratories - Mobius (Iron Minerzone) Shibuya, Tokyo - Japan - Earth Enchanted River - (original) Dark Void - (original) SFCW Database - Internet Trail - Real world - (original) SFCW Database - Internet Vortex - Real world - (original) Xros Space Hill - Inbetween Dimensions - (Original) Chapters There will be at least 40 Chapters Each (Edit on which Chapter you want your Pairs/Solo's to appear and Join) 'Prolouge 1 - Xing the Boundaries '- Introduces Xeran & Lexia Unit Location - Shibuya Rival Units - None - Req - Defeat all Foes Defeat - Xeran & Lexia Unit are defeated 'Prolouge 2 - Pairs and Flairs '- Introduces Nega & Optimus, Introduces Jacob, Introduces Obsidian, Location - I.B.S Mansion Rival Units - Obsidian Req - Defeat Obsidian Defeat - Nega & Optimus are Defeated '''Prolouge 3 - Rebel without a Kaze - Introduces Iron & Shockina, Introduces Oblivion, Location - Iron Co. Laboratories. Rival Units - Oblivion Req - Defeat Oblivion Defeat - Iron & Shockina are defeated Prolouge 4 - Two Way Feat - Introduces Ion and Gavin Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Ion & Gavin are Defeated Prolouge 5 - Opposites Attract - Introduces Mark-Ross and Harvest. Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Mark-Ross and Harvest are defeated Chapter 1 - So it Begins - (Xeran & Lexia Unit join) Introduces Admin Monster 1 Location - Shibuya Rival Units - Admin Monster 1 Req - Defeat Admin Monster 1 Defeat - Xeran & Lexia are defeated Chapter 2 - The Search of a Rival - (Ion and Gavin join) (Tioda Joins) Introduces Admin Monster 2 Location - Rival Units - Admin Monster 2 Req - Defeat All Enemies, Defeat - Ion & Gavin are Defeated Chapter 3 - Payne and Twat - (Nega & Optimus Join), Introduces Cyrex Location - Rival Units - Cyrex, Somnus Req - Defeat Cyrex Defeat - Nega & Optimus are Defeated Chapter 4 - Unearthly Chill - (Sean & Regent Join) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat All enemies Defeat - Sean & Regent are defeated Chapter 5 - Light Show With Fire -''' Introduces Nec, Introduces Main Villain (Otega Joins) Location - Rival Units - Nec, Main Antagonist Req - Defeat Main Antagonist Defeat - Allies are defeated '''Chapter 6 - Secret Feelings - (Russel and Leona join) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Russel and Leona are defeated Chapter 7- In the Minerzone - (Iron & Shockina join) (Jacob Joins) Location - Warzone Castle Courtyard Rival Units - Obsidian (phase 2) Req - Defeat all enemies, Defeat - Iron & Shockina are defeated -phase 2- Req - Defeat Obsidian Defeat - Iron & Shockina are defeated Chapter 8 -Whisper of the shadow's - (Voltron joins) Location - Castle Garden Rival Units, Oblivion, Main Antagonist, Req - Defeat Oblivion Defeat - All Allies are defeated Chapter 9 - Ascendance Must Be Protected Location - Rival Units - Req - Protect Target Ally Defeat - Ion & Gavin are defeated, failure to Protect Target Ally Chapter 10 - Hero's Redux '- (Dillon & Dot join) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Dillon & Dot are defeated '''Chapter 11 - Mission to Protect '- (Marshall Joins) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat All enemies Defeat - All Allies are defeated 'Chapter 12 -The Brothers Sun and Moon '(Apallo & Eclipse Join) Location - Mount Zetto Rival Units - Req - Protect Apallo and Eclipse Defeat - If 5 Pairs are defeated/Apallo and Eclipse are defeated 'Chapter 13 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 14 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - '''Chapter 15 - Light and Shadow - (Jonic & Oblivion Join) Introduces Darkness Location - Vita Nova City Rival Units, Oblivion (phase 1), Darkness (phase 2) Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - All Allies are defeated -Phase 2- Req - Defeat Darkness Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated Chapter 16 -''' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 17 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 18 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - '''Chapter 19 - Deserted Hope - (Railei Joins) Introduces Sir Wilem Location - Desert of the outlawed Rival Units - Cyrex, Sir Wilem Req - Defeat Cyrex & Wilem Defeat - All Allies are defeated -Phase 2 - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - All allies are defeated Chapter 20 - Deconstructive critism ' Location - Deep Ruins Rival Units - Obsidian, Xiao, Main Antagonist, Admin Monsters 1 + 2 Req - Guide Nega & Optimus to the 5 Bomb placements and interact with A by turn 15 Defeat - Nega & Optimus are defeated, fail to clear critera by turn 15 '''Chapter 21 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - '''Chapter 22 - History will be Rewritten - (Laufeia joins) Location - Dark Reframe Fortress Rival Units - Darkness,(phase 2) King Efther, (phase 2) Req - Rescue Laufeia with A by aproaching her Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated -phase 2 - Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated Chapter 23 - ''' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - '''Chapter 24 - Dark as Night (Ramona Joins) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - Chapter 25 - Broken Legacy '-' '''Introduces Breaker, Location - Vita Nova City Rival Units, - Darkness, Omega Eclipse, Main Antagonist, Rekk Scratch Req - Rescue to Jonic & Oblivion by turn 10 Defeat - All Units are wiped out, Failure to Save Jonic & Oblivion by turn 10 -Phase 2- Req - Defeat all enemies Defeat - All allies are defeated '''Chapter 26 - Shattered Time - (Morpheus & Somnus join) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 27 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 28 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 29 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 30 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 31 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 32 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 33 - Deep Reiquem '(Skuld Joins) Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 34 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 35 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 36 - '''Alive and Online! - Introduces the Entity Location - SFCW database Rival Units - the Entity Req - Defeat all Enemies Defeat - Nega & Optimus are Defeated, Iron & Shockina are Defeated '''Chapter 37 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 38 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 39 - Wars of Vita Nova ' Location - Dark Reframe Fortress Rival Units - Cyrex, Darkness (phase 2) Req - Defeat Cyrex Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated -Phase 2- Req - Defeat Darkness Defeat - Jonic & Oblivion are defeated 'Chapter 40 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 41 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 42 -' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 43 - ' Location - Rival Units - Req - Defeat - 'Chapter 44 - The Final Stretch ' Location - Dark Void Rival Units - Admin Monster 1 + 2, The Entity (phase 2) Req - Defeat All enemies Defeat - All Allies are defeated -Phase 2 - Req - Defeat the Entity Defeat - Xeran & Lexia are defeated 'Epilouge - Brave New World '- Final Boss Battle and End Location - The Depths of Dimensions Rival Units - Figments of All Rival units appear, Final Boss Req - Defeat Final Boss Defeat - All Allies are defeated